Stumble Upon Love
by NinaCoolada
Summary: Everyone is back in the Enchanted Forest after Regina reverses the curse. Regina crosses paths with a child that could possibly lead her to her true happiness. Outlaw Queen with a lot of Roland. Regina needs to find a way to mend her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Regina just had to get out of there, that room, that castle, it all felt like it was suffocating her. Now that they had returned to the Enchanted Forrest after she had reversed the curse, she felt like she didn't belong anywhere. In this realm or the next, all she longed for was Henry and this feeling of loneliness without his presence to alleviate itself. Being back here and being regarded as the "Evil Queen" again just didn't feel right anymore. She was trying so hard to be the person Henry saw her as. Now being away from him she had so many conflicting feelings. She needed air. She needed to breath.

She threw open the front doors of the castle with one swift flick of her hand and almost could feel her legs sprinting out the door to just find a quick place of solace to think all of her thoughts through. Everything was clouding her thoughts, her head filled with so many happy and terrible moments of what seemed like two different people all residing in one body. As she rushed through the forest, dragging her long, extravagant, black lace dress behind her, she thought she had no idea where she was heading as long as she was far away from the Charmings and their positive attitudes and hope that always encircled them.

Being so distracted by all of her thoughts and emotions, Regina didn't seem to notice she had run straight to a lake in the middle of no where. She had never seen this lake before and realized in all her haste she had no idea of the path that would lead back to the castle. She let out a deep breath and popped down onto a long and just looked over the view of the river. So peaceful and so calm, the exact opposite of what her whole body and being felt like.

After a few moments, in which she spent trying to calm herself from all the pain and agony of remembering Henry, a noise disrupted her concentration. The light crack of the stick made her whip around to see who it was that was intruding on her alone time. She squinted to see into the brush but couldn't see anything.

"Ugh" she grunted annoyed that she would have to find another place to go to be in peace.

She stood about to leave when she realized, "I'm the Evil Queen goddammit. I do not run from others, others run from me"

She held up her head high and took a few steps toward the noise she had heard and said in her most menacing tone, "Who dare disturbs the Queen?"

Then he came into view, a small figure walking slowly towards her, whimpering in fear. When he finally emerged into the moonlight, she realized he was just a child, scared and obviously alone and lost in the woods.

Her whole body calmed and in her most soothing tone she inquired "Who are you?"

The little boy sniffled and replied, "My name is Roland"


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't be mad at me. I saw you run over here and thought you were just as scared as me." Roland looked up at her with big brown eyes waiting for her response.

She couldn't help but just want to pick up the boy and hug him to make him feel safe, but her heart still ached for Henry and being this close to another child made her yearn for her lost son even more. He still stared at her waiting for her response.

She finally decided he was alone and she needed to get over herself and help this child find his way home despite how she felt about Henry.

"I am not scared and you shouldn't be either. The woods aren't that bad if you have a friend to walk through it with" she said with a slight smile to make him feel better. "Where are your parents?"

"My papa went out on a journey and I missed him so I ran away trying to find him but I got lost and now he won't ever find me" he started to sob.

"Don't think like that, I will help you find him, have hope" she told him automatically thinking "Oh god… what have the Charmings done to me, instilling _hope_ in me" she quickly brushed that idea away and bent down so she was eye level with him.

"Does that mean that you are my friend?" he questioned looking at her innocently.

"Yes it does. Now let's get going back to the castle so we can get help to find your father" as she turned to leave, Roland grabbed her hand and held on tightly.

"Since we are friends now, what should I call you...? Queen…?"

She turned awestruck because she had forgotten to tell him her name. She didn't want to frighten him if he found out she was the _Evil_ Queen everyone feared and hated so she decided to keep it simple and say, "Regina". With that they set off to the castle, if she could find it.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking for what felt like quite some time in silence, she found a path that was familiar. They were on the right track. She couldn't wait to pawn this kid off on Snow and Charming, she just had to be rid of this feeling of guilt that another could ever replace Henry.

Suddenly Roland stopped, his hand slipping from hers.

She turned to see what had happened and noticed him looking up at her. She had no idea what was running through his mind and she had no clue if it was good.

"Why are we going to the palace?" he asked with an innocent curiosity

Plainly she stated, "Because that is where I live"

He looked at her in awe. "Does that make you related to Princess Snow then?" he was starting to get excited.

"Sort of" she replied and with that she held out her hand so that they could keep moving. He did not budge. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Regina, I'm sleepy. Can we stop here for tonight?" he said with a yawn that looked too big for his face.

She really just wanted to be back at the castle so that she could snuggle up in her own bed. She could see his eyes drooping and sighed. They were really only like a mile from the castle but she obliged him and decided they would find a safe place on the forest floor to take a quick nap. She went over to him and he immediately shot his arms up at her indicating he wanted her to pick him up.

Hesitantly she lifted him and positioned him on her hip as she walked into the woods off of the path to look for somewhere to rest. As soon as she started walking his head leaned into the crook of her neck and, in what seemed like no time at all, his arms hung limp, a dead weight on her shoulders, fast asleep.

She found a somewhat covered clearing and laid him in the softest patch of grass and sat beside him. Thinking she would not be able to sleep because of all the dreadful thoughts buzzing though her head and the fact that she was with another child that was not Henry, it all disgruntled her, but sleep came easier than she thought and in moments everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina awoke a few hours later just as the early morning sun was gracing the kingdom with it's presence. Her body ached from the hard ground and when she went to stretch she completely forgot about Roland who was now curled up right next to her with his head resting on her thigh.

She smiled at the sight once it registered. She missed this, the comfort knowing that someone was relying on her completely. She just had to find his father because she knew what it was like to lose a son, she wanted to make sure that his father wouldn't have to feel like she did everyday since she lost Henry. It was now her mission, and her mission alone.

The boy woke with a start and jolted awake. Looking from side to side he was trying to register his surroundings and then he looked at Regina and remembered. He gave her a bright smile and hugged her. "Thank you for not leaving me" he said genuinely.

"Did you ever doubt me and my promise to help you?" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and poked his nose. This made him giggle.

She decided it was time to look for his father and they wouldn't waste their time going to the castle now. She didn't need Snow's help; she could do this on her own. He had come to her, he needed her, and she was not going to let him down.

She knelt down to his level and softly asked, "Roland, what can you remember about where you live? Any landmarks that could possibly help me find where your home is?" She was hopeful that he could remember something.

"My daddy and his friends have a camp, but when I left it was dark. I'm sorry Regina" he looked like he was starting to tear up slightly so she pulled him to her and picked him up. She brushed the tears that began to roll down his cheeks away. He grinned and hugged her neck tighter and said, "Don't ever leave me" and in a moment of weakness she replied, "I never will"


	5. Chapter 5

In her mind she recalled what she had promised the little boy. How could she say that, her plan was to find his father to reunite them and then leave. She just felt so much love for Roland, like he was her own son, like he was Henry that she couldn't force herself to believe that she would eventually have to give him up and break her heart once again.

He was still snuggled in her embrace as she wandered blindly around the woods where he had found her hoping she would stumble upon their camp. There's that word again she thought, hope, except this time she did not look at the word in such a dark way. This little boy gave her a new hope no matter how small.

After a few hours she decided wandering was hopeless and she needed to approach this task at a new angle. She set him down, which he clearly was not happy about, and took off his cloak. She then used her magic to enchant it to take them, hopefully, to his father who would have presumably bought the cloak for his young son. As soon as the magic set in the cloak began to float and Roland stared in wonder.

"Regina you do magic!" shrieked Roland gleefully.

Shyly Regina nodded and picked him up again and they set off to follow the cloak to his father.

"How come you never told me you did magic" interrogated Roland with many other questions regarding how it works.

"I didn't know it would be helpful" she stated blatantly because for some reason she just couldn't lie to the boy. She felt a sense of happiness being with him, she was a mother of course and those instincts don't just fade.

The rest of the time walking, Roland spent babbling on and on about his life, his friends, and his father and their life together. At one point, out of the blue, Roland told her about his mother. How she was not with them anymore and that he had never met her.

His large brown eyes turned sad as he recalled what it father had told him. "She loved you very much and never wanted to leave you, but her illness just made her too weak"

With this knowledge she gave him a light smile, silently curious about who his father actually was.

She couldn't believe that this little boy felt comfortable enough with her to tell her all of these things. Roland completely trusts her and sees the good in her and it made her heart flutter. The only other person that trusted and believed she could be good was Henry. This little boy made her happy again, never that she wanted to replace Henry because she knew in her heart that no one ever would, she just wanted it to stay like this, for a while at least.

The cloak they had been following for quite some time had begun to slow down. About fifty feet in front of them stood a camp of some sorts with men huddled around a fire. She looked down at Roland to see if he had recognized the camp, but all she saw was his sleeping figure fast asleep in her arms. So she decided to venture into the camp on her own to find his father.


	6. Chapter 6

She strolled towards the camp with the limp form of Roland held tightly in her arms. As soon as she took a step into view of the men, they immediately jumped up, startled. They all recognized her and then focused their attention to her arms, the boy she was holding. With that they all readied their weapons and faced them in her direction. Everyone was extremely still except for a rather large man who ran into a tent and returned moments later with a man, a man that was exquisitely built and rather handsome to look at. He started to run towards her but stopped quickly in his tracks when he realized who she was, the Evil Queen, holding his son in her arms.

He was the first to speak, "What have you done to my son?" he asked confidently and accusingly

Taken aback by his tone he used with her she scoffed and replied, "Returning him to you. I assumed that's what you wanted" With that response his readied stance melted away slightly and looked at her face searching for the truth.

She looked down at Roland and then nodded towards the man, his father, to let him know that he could take him.

As soon as she gave the signal he sprinted towards her and his son, graciously grabbing him out of her arms and hugging him tightly enough to startle him awake. "My precious boy" he whispered with all of the love in the world.

"Papa!" Roland shouted throwing his arms around his neck for a tight hug.

Regina stood watching them reunite with a smile sprawled across her face. That is, until she realized all of the weapons still pointed at her.

"Show some courtesy and lower those weapons" she said with a growl addressing the other men. They were, of course, in the presence of a Queen.

One of the men took a step forward still aiming the arrow at her heart when Roland's father held up a hand that seemed to tell everyone to leave them alone.

"Thank you very much for helping my son, Your Majesty. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost him for good" pleading with his hazel eyes piercing her heart.

"It was no problem" she half smiled going on to say "he is lovely company". As she said this she stepped forward cautiously and tapped Roland on the nose. She watched as he giggled and started squirming in his father's arms to get to her. His father relented and put Roland in her arms where he immediately snuggled into her neck. The man watched her intently holding his son and chuckled.

"What?" she asked her face abruptly turning defensive.

"I just never thought the Evil Queen would be so loving towards children" he said with a warm smile.

Roland turned slightly to face his father and said "Papa, Regina isn't evil, she is just a Queen" he said innocently tightening his grip onto her neck

"Well it seems despite your title, my son has become attached to you dearly. Especially seeing that you two are already on a first name basis, I should probably introduce myself as well. I am Robin of Locksley or more plainly, Robin Hood.


	7. Chapter 7

"I should be returning to the castle soon" she stated dryly as soon as she handed Robin the tired Roland to be put down for his nap.

As soon as she said this Roland immediately shouted his disdain for her departure. Seeing this Robin invited her to stay a while longer which she would have happily refused except she saw how upset Roland was becoming and did not want to disappoint him because of her fondness of the little guy. She also recalled telling him she would never leave him making her feel guilty for trying to leave so abruptly. So she nodded her head and let Robin put Roland to bed.

When Robin returned he just stared at her. Looking over all of her features trying to see the Evil Queen everyone feared. But all he could think about was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Seeing her with Roland only added to her attractiveness. He felt himself drawn to her. She seemed so caring with his son, she couldn't be as evil as everyone said. He decided that he would still be cautious around her.

When Regina realized Robin had returned she noticed him just staring at her. What was this man doing? "He better not be checking me out" she thought with a hint of disgust. She was a Queen and she would damn well remind him of that fact if it came to it.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Regina cleared her throat to stop his incessant stare. The noise snapped him out of his daze and he apologized, unsure of what else to say.

She wanted nothing to do with this man. Sitting here waiting for Roland to wake up was tedious. She had to admit Robin had attractive features and a nice body but it did not make up for the fact that he smelled like forest. He was beneath her, she was a Queen and couldn't settle for some peasant. She had no idea why these thoughts were even running through her head, she couldn't love, not after Daniel and not after Henry. Especially love a forest dweller… Robin Hood… a thief. She scoffed, now she remembered, his face on the posters along side Snow's back before the curse.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin came and sat beside her, his arm just grazing hers. He let out a deep breath and began, "So… thanks again for bringing Roland back to me… He is all I have now that my wife has passed" he said solemnly.

Her response was short and curt, "I know about your wife".

He just stared at her confused, not knowing how to respond to the words she had just uttered.

She noticed his expression and decided to fill in the gaps for him, "Your son told me about her on the way here".

"Oh…" He was still at a loss of words for her. He knew his son had always been shy and wouldn't open up for just anyone. He found it strange and rather appealing that this woman had such a positive effect on his little boy. All he could do was smile at her and wish that she would stay for a while.

By coincidence she was thinking about how long she was to stay as well and couldn't make up her mind on the answer. So she asked, "How long am I to stay here?" It came out in an annoyed tone, which she hadn't meant.

"As long as you deem fit, Your Majesty" he plainly stated in a strong voice. Secretly he hoped that Roland would make her stay for a while longer so he could figure her out, what was drawing him to her and whether or not she really was as evil as they all say. From the angle he was looking at, he just couldn't believe it.

With that came the light pitter-patter of feet running straight to her, the small boy jumped straight into her arms, looked up at her and whispered, "Hi Regina, I'm glad you didn't leave".

This warmed her heart. The fact that Roland wanted her around was so different. Henry was the only one that even remotely wanted her company. To be wanted again made her feel like she could become whole again. But she was not going to let her insecurities and hopes show to Robin. So she simply smiled to Roland and said, "Did you ever doubt me?" With that he hugged her and Robin just stared at her even more awestruck by her interactions with Roland. She must be a mother he thought, that had to be it.

Before he could say anything akin to a compliment of her mothering skills, he heard the loud galloping of horses.

All three of them turned to see who had been causing the commotion and were surprised by who they were faced with, Princess Snow and Prince Charming.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was utterly baffled to see her stepdaughter here, of all places. "How convenient" she breathed sarcastically. She thought the awkwardness with Robin had been the worst of her problems. But it dawned on her that this could be her way out. No matter how much she seemed to care for Roland, even after such a short amount of time spent together, she needed to get away. Her feelings for Roland were clouding her feelings for Henry. She needed to be miserable, to honor Henry and her love for him. She couldn't simply move on with another child. Being miserable and unhappy has always been her only way to be. Without her misery, who would she be? And the only way to wallow in that misery would be to leave this little camp site and the only person that has made her smile since she arrived back at the Enchanted Forest. This was her way out.

Robin jumped up to greet the newcomers. He immediately outstretched his hand to Charming and said, "Welcome, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Charming took his hand welcomingly and Snow jumped right in, "We came here looking for Regina. We thought something bad happened to her when she did not return last night." Snow glanced over at Regina holding Roland and gave her a questioning look with her eyes only to be met with a glare from Regina.

She set Roland onto the ground and walked towards Snow and Charming, actually feeling grateful for their presence and her escape plan despite the fact that they made her seem like she would need saving, "as if" she scoffed silently to herself.

Snow quickly pulled Regina into an embrace and breathed out a sigh of relief that she was okay. Regina subtly shoved her away as to not alert Robin of her disdain for the Charmings and their "rescues". She still needed to use them to get away from these people.

Snow, noticing the tension between Robin and Regina, smiled and offered her hand to him. "I'm Snow, Snow White, she chimed.

He took her hand and kissed it gently, like a gentleman would. Regina rolled her eyes and all she could think was that "This was no gentleman, he lived in a forest and didn't bathe" she chuckled to herself finding it rather funny that he would or even could act so much like a nobleman in front of Snow White, the precious princess of the kingdom. Everyone was perfect around her, or so that is how she perceived. Her chuckle didn't go unnoticed but no one dared to comment.

Snow smiled at Robin's gesture and curtsied to oblige his actions. "We are sorry to intrude on your camp here, I just was worried Regina was going to do something irrational again…" As soon as Snow said those words she regretted them immensely. Regina would want no one to know of her heartbreak over Henry and she would never want others knowing her business. Her comment warranted a glare from Regina. Snow had hoped Robin would just glaze over her words and forget them, but alas, he did not get catch her warning glance.

"Irrational… Again?" Robin questioned looking at all three of them, searching each of their faces for a possible answer. Charming seemed to be completely at a loss, Snow had apologetic written all over her face, and Regina… Well, her face showed a mix of anger and resentment for what seemed like these people and this situation so he decided to back off.

Then Charming decided to cut the silence by saying, "Alright, well if everyone is safe, I think we should get back to the castle, we have scared people still trying to figure out how to put their lives back together now that we are back here. Regina are you coming?" he asked hesitantly. He silently hoped she would say no, but he knew Snow would insist that she come back with them so he kept his mouth shut.

Snow noticed Regina looking back at Roland with his big brown eyes looking up at her. Snow couldn't tell for sure, but she did think she saw a hint of kindness and happiness when Regina looked at the boy. But she felt that Regina should come with them, after all they were family and Regina was still broken over Henry. She didn't want to take the chance of leaving Regina out of her sight for too long and having her put herself into a sleeping curse or something.

Snow finally piped up, saying, "Regina, I really think it would be best if you came back with us. You look tired." That was the first thing that popped into Snow's head as a thinly veiled excuse to just get Regina to come with them.

With that, Regina nodded her approval, happy that her misery could begin soon enough. After a few seconds she heard soft, muffled tears and a tug on her gown. Roland was beside himself, the tears already flowing down his cheeks. Her heart broke even more just looking at his innocent face. Robin rushed to him and lifted him up trying to calm his weeping son.

"Regina… can't… go" Roland sobbed, "I'll… miss… her" and with that he buried his head in his father shirt, crying uncontrollably.

Robin looked at her pleadingly, asking with his eyes for her to stay. For a brief moment Regina actually thought about it, but remembered this wasn't what she wanted or what she even deserved. She needed to be miserable because that is all she knew.

She placed her hand gently on Roland's back and whispered, "I'm sorry" and turned to leave with the Charmings.

Robin grabbed her arm to stop her, which she quickly pulled away, shocked that he would touch her so informally. "Will you at least come back to visit sometime? I think Roland would really appreciate it" he pleaded with her.

She felt a guilt rise in her, the only other time she felt like this was whenever she let her son, Henry, down. But she knew in her heart she could no do this, not now, so soon after losing the only person she had loved in a long time. She turned away from Robin and closed her heart and put up her walls, walking towards the Charmings without another word. The three of them got onto their horses, Snow and Charming waved goodbye, and they rode off.

Regina held back her tears the whole way home, back to the castle, where all of her isolation and misery had always prospered.


	9. Chapter 9

That night was hell for Robin. Roland sat and asked for Regina and when Robin told him, "she was gone and never coming back", Roland balled up into a puddle of tears wailing for a woman that didn't seem to give a damn about them when she left. Robin's heart broke as he had to watch his son cry himself to sleep.

Sleep didn't come as easily for Robin either. He couldn't get Regina out of his mind. The way she just turned her back on him coldly… that's the Evil Queen. But he could not convince himself to believe that she was still that evil person. He could see the hurt in her eyes when she had looked at Roland. She was still the mother he thought she had been. There was hurt in her life that he did not know, but all he could think is that he wished she had stayed. He wished she was there so that he could be the one to comfort her. But she was gone and he would probably never see her again. He drifted off to sleep with all of these thoughts of the Queen dancing though his mind.

Back at the palace, Regina was right where she believed she deserved to be, alone and heartbroken over everything she lost and missed. Now added to that list was one little boy with big brown eyes. This is why she couldn't love and wasn't loved in return; it was just too hard and too painful to bear. Everyone she ever loved was ripped from her, she couldn't ever see her putting herself out there again.

She tried to focus on only the good memories of her life with Daniel, Henry, and now Roland, but behind all of the good, was the bad. With that, she cuddled up into a ball and proceeded to cry herself to sleep hoping that the sleep would bring forth a better, less heartbreaking day to come.


	10. Chapter 10

A little over a week had passed since Regina left that little campsite. She could still picture it in the back of her mind, knowing exactly how to retrace her steps to go back there if she wanted, but she knew it was for the best to stay away, the best for her and the best for them. All she could do was cause them misery.

She had kept herself isolated in her room with small trips to the gardens and her apple tree daily, but she made it a point to stay alone and keep interactions to a minimum. Although, Snow came to check on her everyday to make sure she was still there. The day after they returned from the campsite, Snow had tried to talk with her about everything, but Regina just pushed her away. She didn't want to compare hurt with Snow. Being alone was the only thing that would keep her from breaking down into a stream of tears. So now, when Snow came to check on her, she would just simply nod her head with no words, and for that, Regina was eternally grateful.

It was past the time that Snow usually came to check on her, so she turned towards the door suspiciously. She found it rather odd that Snow had not come by yet. Snow would never, not check in on her. She had a feeling something was off, but she did not know if she could handle going out and talking with the others to find out.

Just then a light knock was placed upon the door. Regina waited but no one entered. Snow always managed to just barge in whenever she pleased so this was different. She stood up and sauntered over to the door and cracked it just a smidge to look out.

Snow White. "Why the hell didn't you just come in?" she spat annoyed swinging the door wide open. But then she saw her reason for knocking, a small figure coming out from behind Snow's dress.

Before she could react she felt arms tightening around her legs. She looked down into his big brown eyes and couldn't believe her eyes. "What was he doing here?" she thought to herself. A rush of dizziness swept over her as the emotions from the campsite rushed back to her like a tsunami.

He made the motion for her to pick him up with a wide grin on his face. She hesitantly bent down and picked him up. His arms immediately flying around her neck and saying, "Hi Regina! I missed you". She just looked at him in awe wondering where the hell Robin was. She glanced at Snow with questioning eyes and Snow just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Regina finally responded by saying, "I've missed you too Roland" which she said sincerely which slightly frightened her. Brushing the thought from her mind she looked at the young boy with soft eyes and asked, "Where is your father?"

He looked sheepish as he averted his gaze from hers and spoke softly saying, "I wanted to see you so bad, but daddy said I couldn't. So I ran away last night."

Regina looked utterly shocked, but Snow had guessed as much when he came running into the castle all by himself.

Snow was the first to break the silence that had ensued, "Roland…" Unsure of really how to word it, "Your father will be very worried about you, I think we should take you home"

Immediately his little face scrunched up and began to cry. As he sobbed into Regina's shoulder he said, "Please let me stay here, I don't want you to leave me again"

Regina was heartbroken at hearing this, holding this tiny broken child in her arms that wanted to be with her. She was so broken herself, how could she find a way to not break Roland's little heart as well. Pondering this she breathed out a sigh and turned to Snow, "Maybe we could have someone fetch Robin from the camp and bring him here". Then she turned her attention to Roland who had somewhat stopped crying at her words. "Roland, this way we can spend some time together, but when your father comes to get you, you must go" she tapped him nose with her finger and proceeded saying, "You live there, sweetie. Your father would miss you dearly if you didn't go back." With that he relented, happy enough that he would get to spend some time with her.

Snow put a hand on her shoulder and with a smile turned and left to go find Charming so that they could alert Robin of his son's whereabouts as soon as possible.

Regina, now alone with Roland, had no idea what to do with him. On the inside she was panicking but she did not want to let it show to Roland. The first thing that popped into her mind was her apple tree. It was always a solace for her to be around it, so she set him down on the ground and knelt down to his eye level. "Roland, would you like to see my favorite thing in this castle?" she asked gently. As soon as he heard her words, he gleamed and grabbed her hand. They both left her room hand in hand, headed for the place she kept her most special tree.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin had been completely frantic searching for his son. He had all of his merry men out looking for his son. He had no idea when he had even left the camp. He was beside himself thinking about how this had been happening all too much lately. Just then he heard a noise behind him and whipped around hoping for good news from his merry men. What he saw surprised him. The Prince and Princess, a déjà vu from the week before.

Snow quickly jumped off the horse and ran to him. She put two hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "You look like you need some good news" she chuckled.

"Have you found Roland?" he breathed quickly hoping that is what she had meant.

She nodded her head in agreement. At seeing this he quickly took her into his arms and spun her around, so happy his son was okay. This gesture warranted a warning glance from Charming that did not go unnoticed by Robin who quickly set her down and spoke his apologies. Snow just grinned at both her husband and Robin.

"Well where have you found my boy?" he asked quickly looking around finding that they did not bring Roland with them.

"He is fine, he made his way to the palace early this morning." Snow said in a very calm voice.

"Regina…" he breathed.

Snow simply nodded and looked at him as he came to the realization that he should have known that is where his son would run. The entire week the only thing Roland wanted to do was see Regina, but he sadly kept saying no. His son had taken matters into his own hands it seemed.

"I think you should come with us." Snow said offering her hand to Robin. He gladly took it and went to fetch his horse.

On their ride to the castle, Snow and Charming were engaged in a heated conversation about something that he didn't hear. All he could think about was his son and seeing Regina again. The thought of seeing her again made him tingle with excitement. Her beauty was still seared into his brain. He had not thought of another woman since his wife had passed, and now all of a sudden this woman, the Evil Queen, was all he could ever think about. She was always on his mind and he had no clue why. Just something about her made him wonder. He wondered what it would be like seeing her again…


	12. Chapter 12

Regina and Roland had been sitting at her tree for what seemed like forever now. She assumed Snow and Charming would be back with Robin any minute now. It made her kind of sad that this little guy would have to be going soon. He spent the last couple hours babbling, laughing, and eating as many apples as he could fit into his tiny tummy. It made her giggle. With this little boy, she felt somewhat whole again, laughing and smiling like she used to with Henry… god how she missed him.

Just then she heard voices coming down the corridor towards them. She knew it was the Charmings and Robin. As soon as he saw Roland he came sprinting over, grabbing Roland and hugging him. "Roland don't you ever do that again, I was so worried about you." Robin scolded.

"Okay Papa" said Roland in a pouty way "But I've had so much fun with Regina! She let me eat her special apples from the tree!" he said as he pointed up to show his father. At the mention of apples, Snow cringed the way she always had since the incident with the sleeping curse.

"That's wonderful, my boy" Robin said ruffling Roland's hair. He looked at Regina as to say thank you for watching him and just stared. He hadn't noticed how different she looked, worn almost. She wore her long black hair down and was wearing only a simple white dress. Nothing like what she wore when he met her a week ago in an extravagant black gown with her hair pinned back. Here, she looked beautiful in all of her simplicity.

Roland yawned in his arms, clearly he hadn't slept last night, so Robin looked at Snow and Charming, "Do you possibly have a room where he could rest for a while?" he asked in his most sincere tone, this was his son after all and he had to do what was best for him.

Snow simply smiled and came over to him and motioned for Robin to give her his son. "I'll go put him down" she said quietly not wanting to wake the already snoozing child. Robin was very grateful and graciously handed him over to her. Charming and Snow soon left leaving Regina and him alone.

Regina fidgeted where she was sitting, uncomfortable being left alone with Robin yet again. He made her feel… strange… a feeling… she hadn't felt in quite some time… since Daniel.

Robin noticed the way her body language changed since Roland left, more frigid and unwelcoming. For some reason that gave him more of a reason to go sit right next to her, pressing his shoulder against hers. He knew he made her uncomfortable, hell she made him feel the same way.

He finally broke the silence, "Thank you again for looking after my little boy, he has taken a rather large shine to you" he paused, taking in her expression as it softened with his words, "I don't think I'll be able to keep him away."

She smiled at his words, she liked Roland's company just as much as he to her. "You won't have to" she said so softly he almost didn't hear it. At her words he looked at her intently with skeptical eyes until she caught his gaze.

"What?" she said almost defensively

"Last time I asked you to visit you acted like you couldn't care less about Roland… or me" he trailed off trying to read her expression. It had changed somewhat, more of a scowl than anything but he still couldn't tell.

"Don't flatter yourself, thief. Roland is good company, I enjoy being around him… being around kids. I have no intention of spending more time with you" she spoke the last sentence rather harshly.

Ignoring her last comment, he ventured to learn more about her, "You have a child yourself, don't you?" curious to know if that maternal instinct he saw in her was true.

She hesitated at his words, baffled that he would ask her something of the sort. She was speechless and did not want to talk to him, a peasant that she had just met, about her son.

Noticing her hesitation to speak to him, he continued to say, "I just noticed how you were with Roland, the way you are when you are around him, makes me think, well, mother."

At the word "mother" she lost it, all of the emotions she had been hiding for the weeks since they have been back, all slipped from her tightly held grip. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall after a dam had been broken.

Robin looked at her in shock, not knowing what he said to upset her. Right beside him sat a broken woman. Someone that always acted so strong and unfeeling, but it was all a lie, a façade she put on for the public. He knew that now. Her barriers were breaking down right in front of him and he was going to try to fix them, the best he could.

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she didn't have the strength to push him away, and instead she welcomed the comfort. She sobbed into his shirt, happy he was just letting her cry without saying anything. After a few minutes passed, she tried to compose herself, but it was futile. The tears still flowed out of her like a river.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes pleading with him to understand, to accept her apology for what was happening. Seeing this, he put his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears that were still falling. They held each other's gaze for quite some time, until he broke it, asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no, she could not talk about it for fear of crying even harder. She couldn't believe she was even crying in front of him, she does not cry in front of people. Queens should not show vulnerability, a lesson that had been seared into her brain by her mother.

Robin accepted her answer and leaned in to gently kiss her forehead before responding, "I will be here when you are ready" and gave her a light and rather genuine smile.

Her response was not what he had hoped when she simply stated in a monotone voice, "I will never be ready."

He gave her a puzzled look as she then rose from where they were sitting huddled so close together and walked off through a pair of double doors with no explanation other than she was done talking.

He sat completely still with his mouth hanging slightly open at what had just happened. He thought he was getting somewhere with her, she let it go for him and then… the walls just went right back up. At least now he knew for sure, she was no Evil Queen anymore and with that he needed to learn more.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina stumbled into the nearest room she could find, she didn't even bother with the light. Clutching her heart and falling to the floor she cried out in pain. She couldn't take this hurt anymore. It just needed to go away. Her flood like tears were making a lake on the floor as she made the quick decision to do the one thing that she knew would ease some of her pain. She shoved her hand into her chest and swiftly pulled out her heart, black as ever. She stood up slowly, staring intently at the darkness that always would envelop her being, her heart, and her life. There was no escaping her pain. She needed Daniel. She needed Henry. She needed… freedom. Freedom from this burden she carried. It was all beginning to be too much and now that the tears were free falling she feared they would never stop. She was angry with herself that she had let it get to this point. She lifted her arm angrily, preparing to throw her heart across the room so that she could feel another pain to cover up everything else she was feeling. She swung her arm back and before she could launch it forward, a hand grabbed her wrist.

She tried to use her free arm to pull away from his grasp but he was stronger than she was. Trying to use magic was out of the question as well because of how hysterical she was. She needed a clear head to do magic and that was not the case at the moment. He restrained both of her wrists and pulled her back into his body, wrapping his arms around her and just holding her. She struggled and tried to pull away but he just held tighter. He wouldn't let her do anything to harm herself, he slowly let go of one of her hands when the struggling had stopped and took hold of her heart. Her back still pressed up against him, she couldn't see his expression, the only thing she knew was his smell, like forest. She breathed him in as he gently put her heart over her chest and gave a small push. Instantly her pain grew more intense, her heart back to beating inside of her. He felt her body whither from how tense it had just been, all of her attempts to get out of his grips diminished. He let go of her wrists and let them fall to her sides, but he did not move from behind her, she was leaning against him, a rock that she felt she needed or she would collapse to the floor right then and there.

As they stood there completely still, Robin just took all of her in. He could feel himself losing himself in her. He placed his hands on her hips when she began to sway slightly, still dazed from what she had just experienced. He knew she needed the support and he vowed to be the one to give it to her, never let her go while she needed him.

After a short amount of time, Regina steadied herself and leaned forward away from Robin. Wanting to keep the moment going he did not remove his hands from her hips, even when she turned to face him. She was inches away from his face, he could feel her breath on his neck, it seared into his skin making him shiver slightly. He looked over her whole face, her luscious lips, her petite nose, and then landed on her eyes. Brown and sad, they looked back at him. No matter how broken she was, he wanted to be the one to fix her, be the one to help pick up the pieces. All he wanted to do was kiss her. She had no idea of the effect she had on him, but he couldn't help but want this moment to last forever.

Suddenly it all changed, she looked away from his gaze and took a step back from him, making his hands drop from her sides and whispered, "Maybe someone should check on Roland." And with that the moment was gone. He would not push her, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone after what he had witnessed her trying to do, she should not be alone. So he offered her his hand, pleading with his eyes for her to come with him. She just stared at his hand like she did not register what it was, and looked up at his eyes and relented, finally placing her hand gently in his. Together they slowly walked out of the room and into the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking through the castle hand in hand with Robin was strange, a new sensation for her. But it still didn't feel right. He was gripping her hand comfortingly, she insisted it was friendly after he had seen her complete breakdown. Their pace was slow and easy, nothing rushed to get anywhere and not too slow that it was agonizing. She was enjoying the pace, peaceful and quiet. They had exchanged no words since she brought up Roland and she was thankful for it. She started to realize that her view of Robin was changing. He wasn't just some forest dweller in her mind anymore, she was seeing him as the gentleman that he was. After the support he had just given her, she would never see him differently, she thought, "It was nice having him there." But she would damn well never let him or anyone else know that.

By the time they turned the corner, to get to the room Roland was in, it was too late to take her hand from Robin's. They ran straight into Snow and Charming looking for them. Snow's eyes immediately fell on their hands clasped together and gasped. She abruptly put her hand to her mouth, ashamed of the sound that had escaped her lips because Regina quickly released her hand from Robin's causing him to give her a saddened look. But Regina didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to get away from them now.

She tried to turn and walk back the way she came but an arm shot out in front of her to block her escape. Damn that Robin. He turned her back around to see Snow and Charming staring intently at the two of them with jaws dropped.

Robin was the first to break the silence, "Is… Is Roland okay?" he stuttered trying to think of a quick question, his mind still flooded with thoughts of Regina.

Snow eyed him peculiarly and responded slowly, "Yes… we were just coming to look for you two… dinner will be served soon."

Robin, still holding Regina's shoulders, nodded at the information, pushing her in front of him to get her to keep moving. He wanted to get away from their uncomfortable stares just as much as she did.

When they were out of sight, Charming and Snow just looked at each other in utter shock at what they had seen. "Are…Are they… together now?" questioned Charming looking astounded that the Queen would even hold a peasant's hand after how many comments she made about Snow being with him.

Snow pondered the thought and smiled. This confused Charming immensely so he gave her a glance that asked "why?" and she returned with, "If they are together now, it will give Regina something to be happy about. Ever since she had to leave Henry she has been wallowing in her own misery. I'd like to see her happy if it is possible."

"I guess we will have to see what happens during dinner between them. Maybe it will give us some insight on what happened during that hour that they were alone." Said Charming shrugging. Snow was still beside herself with excitement over the thought of them being together and having a happy Regina, a Regina that she remembered from her childhood. Wouldn't that be a sight.


	15. Chapter 15

When Regina and Robin were out of sight of Snow and Charming, Robin let out a sigh that turned into a laugh. Regina looked at him, puzzled by his response to the horror that had just ensued. Seeing her expression, he pulled her to him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she stayed completely frozen. "What the hell was he doing?" she thought.

After a few seconds he noticed her stiffness and pulled away. "Sorry… I… just thought it was funny… how they reacted" he said hesitantly trying not to scare her off.

She looked back at him unsure of what to say. She decided to just ignore what he had said and chose to discuss dinner, saying, "Dinner will have a lot of people and none of them need to know anything of what happened today" she stated sternly, almost Evil Queen like. She wanted to use her skills as the Evil Queen to scare him into doing as she pleased, but it backfired. He chuckled and said, "Yes, Your Majesty" as he quickly caressed her cheek with his hand. He quickly let it slip and walked towards the room where his son was sleeping without saying anything. She looked at him surprised by his response to her scare tactic.

Before Robin opened the door he slightly turned and gave her this impish face while saying "Save me a seat" giving her a quick wink, then he was gone.

She did not appreciate this "game" he was trying to play. She wanted none of it and now the Charmings thought they were, what, and item? She scoffed. She would not have it. She was only spending time with him for one reason, and one reason only, Roland. In the back of her mind a thought disagreed with that statement but she quickly squashed it before it could reach the surface. With that she headed off towards the dining hall, she remembered that she hadn't eaten all day and was absolutely famished.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time she reached the dining hall, people were already sitting being served so some noticed her entrance, shocked that she was actually gracing them with her presence since she hadn't been seen in over a week because she had been having all of her food delivered to her room. She tried to block out their stares and gracefully took a seat in the far corner so that she could be alone from people, especially Snow and Charming.

When Snow realized Regina had arrived, she raised a hand and waved at her with a big grin on her face.

Regina just rolled her eyes and pretended not to see her, hopefully she hadn't told people what she had seen, but knowing Snow, she probably already blabbed it to half of the kingdom by now.

A server had brought Regina over a plate of food shortly after which she accepted with a smile. As she began to eat she noticed someone standing next to her. She looked up only to see the boyish grin of Robin Hood looking down at her. He gestured to the seat next to her to get her approval before he sat. She nodded slightly knowing that it would be futile to refuse because she was absolutely sure he would sit no matter what she said.

She drew her attention to someone across the room pointing at her and presumably Robin. Charming. "Wonderful" she breathed sarcastically making Robin look up to see what she was looking at. He turned towards her with a grin on his face, "I think they are coming to sit with us" he teased. But sure enough that is what they did. Snow, Charming, Ruby, Belle, Phillip, Aurora, and the seven dwarves picked up what they were eating and began to walk over to them.

Snow was beaming but the other sat down slowly, unsure how Regina would react. She just wanted to keep to herself so she looked down at her food and didn't make eye contact. Robin was the exact opposite, as soon as everyone sat down he welcomed them with a smile and introduced himself. It seemed like the bunch took to Robin rather quickly. Almost at once they all seemed to be deep in conversation, making Regina feel invisible, the way she wanted it.

Robin was ruining her invisibility plan though because every once in a while he would try to include her in on what everyone was discussing. She was never listening so it always became awkward but he didn't care. He would repeat things for her and then wait intently for her response as others looked on curiously.

At one point the conversation turned to the safety of the castle. Charming insisted that, "There hasn't been anything to threaten the peace, so we should be safe for now." But others like Aurora and Phillip, who had been here ever since Regina cursed the land thought protection was a must because, "The land had changed since Snow and Charming had last lived here."

This was Robin's cue to jump in, "My merry men and I could serve as guards if you need?" smiling back at Regina, thinking that if he lived here, he would see her more frequently. Snow immediately accepted his offer as others nodded in agreement that it would be a good idea.

Robin was ecstatic, he leaned down to Regina's ear and whispered, "Now you won't be getting rid of me easily, milady" breathing a hearty laugh on her cheek that sent a shiver down her spine and caused some quizzical looks from everyone else.

Robin decided that after dinner he would go back to his home and assemble the merry men to bring back here. Turning to Regina he asked, "Would you watch after Roland for me?" with his best puppy dog look.

"Of course!" Regina gleaned a little too excited because the others at the table were taken aback by her sudden bright-eyed expression.

The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly, Robin still making eyes at her that most everyone noticed each time, Snow happily discussing rooming arrangements with Robin for his merry men, and other side conversations that Regina didn't care to pay attention to.

After about two hours everyone was done eating and had their fill of conversation for the night. They all started to get up and say their goodnights. This did not exclude Robin who whispered, "See you later" in her ear and then kissed her on the cheek. More than a couple of gasps were heard and Regina's face flushed bright red as soon as it happened. She stood up quickly and rushed out of the dining hall without a word.

Once outside, Regina was up in flames. She couldn't believe that he had done that in front of everyone. They weren't together and he had acted like they were. She was so angry that he would make a fool out of her in front of those people. She was a Queen and had to act like it, she couldn't be caught canoodling with someone like him, or anyone for that matter. She would have run out of the castle searching for a solace in the woods somewhere but then she remembered Roland. She had promised to watch him so instead she headed towards his room. She knew that with Roland she would be distracted from at least some of the events of this horrid evening.

Back in the dining hall, everyone had dispersed except for Robin, Snow, and Charming. "What just happened? Pleaded Snow, hoping that Regina was okay.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed her" Robin said shaking his head feeling guilty for not listening to Regina's wishes. Just in the heat of the moment he forgot all about her wants and felt a need to kiss her, so he did. Even if it was a harmless kiss on the cheek, he knew he would be scolded later. "Well, I better be going to retrieve the merry men. Thank you both again for letting us do this for you."

"No, thank you, Robin" said Charming, "Having you and your men here will certainly make everyone here feel safer."

With that, Robin said his goodbyes and was off. The only thing on his mind as he rode to see his merry men, was how his next encounter with Regina would be.


	17. Chapter 17

When Regina entered the room, it was dark. She didn't dare turn on the light for fear of waking Roland, but then she heard a soft voice whisper, "Hello". She immediately reached for the light and flipped the switch revealing a little Roland sitting up in bed with his brown hair sticking up in all directions. She laughed as she went over to the bed and tried to flatten his hair back to normal.

"Where's Papa?" Roland questioned without really caring for the answer because Regina was there now, but he was still slightly curious.

"He went to go get the merry men and bring them back here because you are all going to live here now" she said with a smile at seeing his eyes grow wider as his excitement bubbled over.

He suddenly jumped up on the bed and launched himself into her arms, "Now we can be together forever" he squealed hugging her neck.

She nodded a yes, still worried about her attachment to him. But when his big brown eyes looked up at her, her barriers she had put up began to melt. She couldn't resist his hugs anymore as she wrapped her arms around him. His head just seemed to fit into her neck. She spun him around still holding him tightly making him giggle immensely. When she finally set him back down on the bed, she was rather dizzy. She fell onto the bed right beside him and he crawled up onto her stomach.

She smiled down at him, remembering a time when Henry used to do the same exact thing. Her eyes began to water with Roland still watching her face intently. "Are you sad, Regina?" Roland asked just as an innocent kid would.

"A little" she replied sincerely, "But when I'm with you, I'm not as sad" she said as she started tickling him. His laughter seemed infectious, because in a matter of moments, she was laughing until her side hurt.

When the laughter stopped he looked at her seriously. He studied her face and squinted his eyes. "What?" she inquired in a lighthearted tone.

"I don't have a mommy" he stated.

"I know, remember you told me before?" she said kindly

"I know, but I was just thinking… You could be my mommy Regina" he said in the most innocent, unknowing voice.

She just looked back at him with her mouth slightly ajar. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond in this situation. She never thought that this would ever happen. The only response she could think of was, "A mommy should be someone you and your daddy both love."

He looked at her slightly disappointed by her answer. "Do you love me, Regina?" he questioned.

She hesitated with her answer not wanting to give him hope that she could be his mother. She felt that she could never be a mother again. She had Henry and she lost him, she never wanted to feel that way ever again. But in this moment, with this child waiting for her answer, giving her all of his love, she knew that no matter what held her back from being his mother, she loved him anyways. "I do love you, Roland" she said with a sweetness in her voice that she hadn't heard herself use in years.

"Well, I love you too" saying this he hugged her middle.

This recognition of love would have brought tears to her eyes if she hadn't been holding it in so well. She didn't want him to be sad that she was crying, even if they were happy tears.

He crawled off of her then and went to the other side of the room. He stood on his tiptoes to reach something on top of the dresser, a book. He scurried back and climbed up right next to her, "Will you please read me a story?"

"How could she refuse him?" she thought to herself knowing that it would never be possible, knowing that she would do anything for him. She took the book from him, opened it up, and began to read the first story. His head rested on her arm as she read, completely comfortable with her. After a few pages she noticed his eyes fluttering. She knew that she wouldn't have to read for too much longer, but she kept on not wanting to disappoint him.

After a while of reading, they both lay on the bed completely asleep and spent from the day. Regina was glad that sleep came easily for her, that her mind was at ease for at least one moment of the day.

All of a sudden, a cloud of pink smoke billowed in the room, one that revealed a person, a woman. She walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Regina's cheek brushing the hair out of her face carefully. Then, looking at the child sleeping next to her, glaring at him, "How could you associate with someone like his father" she thought scoffing "Regina, I thought you knew better." With that, another cloud of pink smoke carried her out of the room with no trace she had ever been there.


	18. Chapter 18

When Robin returned to the castle after a long night of gathering the men and all of their belongings, he was anxious to know how Roland… and Regina were doing. They were welcomed fully when they arrived, something his men greatly appreciated and thought they could all get used to, being treated so well.

Snow and Charming were the first faces they all recognized, they were truly at the castle. Snow's soft voice was heard first, "Welcome everyone, we are so happy to open our home to you for your services" she said sounding like a Queen herself, so in control. Leading was her specialty and making sure everyone in her kingdom felt safe was her first priority.

Robin jumped off of his horse first and many of his men followed suit.

"Charming will take all of you to your new living quarters now" Snow directed them towards her husband who held up a hand and a hearty grin upon his face.

Robin eyed his men as to tell them to go on without him, he would find his way after he visited his son. Snow caught the glance as well and whispered to him, "They are still asleep, but go on. We have this covered here." She put a hand on his shoulder endearingly and gave him a slight nudge in the direction she knew he wanted.

He nodded again to his merry men and left with a kick to his step. He walked briskly down the hallways, too anxious to slow down until he reached the room. Before he could even reach for the door he heard a familiar voice calling his name from down the hall, Little John.

He came scurrying down the hall as fast as his legs could take him. Finally reaching Robin, he was out breathing heavy clearly out of air from running.

"What is it, Little John?" Robin asked rather annoyed that he still wasn't already in the room with Regina and Roland.

"Snow told me that you needed me to watch Roland for a while… Is that not correct?" he asked kind of confused by Robin's surprise at his words.

Robin quickly wiped the surprise off of his face and in his most convincing tone said, "Oh yes, I must have forgotten… I just got too caught up thinking of…Roland."

Little John noticed something off about his words but he decided to not question him, it was Robin after all, Little John knew not to pry in something that wasn't his business.

Robin reached for the door handle and opened the door slowly, in case they were still sleeping. As soon as the door was wide open, he heard little footsteps running towards him and colliding with his legs hugging them. Robin automatically bent down to pick up Roland, "I've missed you, my boy" he said lovingly hugging him to his chest.

"I missed you too, Papa" Roland whispered. Almost immediately after, Roland put a finger to his lips, "Regina's still sleeping, Papa. Don't wake her."

Robin chuckled at his son's good manners and handed him off to Little John, whom Roland was ecstatic to see. Little John gave Robin a curious look but Robin just brushed it aside and watched them walk off together down the hall. When they were finally out of sight, Robin walked into the room and closed the door. He breathed a sigh of relief that Little John hadn't asked about why he and Regina were to be alone. His friend knew him well enough to not ask, something he appreciated quite a bit about Little John.

Once he was in the room, he still didn't want to turn on the light incase it woke her. He noticed how peaceful she looked sleeping, so calm and almost happy. She was cuddled into a little ball on one side of the bed, so he decided to take a seat on the other half. As soon as his legs hit the mattress, he realized just how tired he actually was from the night before. He didn't see the harm in taking a slight rest, so he kicked off his shoes and dozed off, right there beside Regina, who was in for a surprise when she awoke.


	19. Chapter 19

When Regina finally woke, she felt so relaxed and comfortable, something she hadn't felt in a long time. A goodnights sleep hadn't befallen her since her return to the Enchanted Forest. She wondered how late it had gotten and why no one had woken her and decided it couldn't be that late because she still heard Roland breathing beside her. As she rolled over to check on him she stopped, frozen, what she saw made her jaw drop, she tried to stifle a scream but it was too late. The sleeping man jumped up from the bed, groggy from being waken so abruptly, he wondered what was wrong. He stumbled to the light and as soon as he turned back he saw the horrified eyes of one Evil Queen before him.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Milady" he stuttered holding up his hands as if to show his innocence.

Her mind was buzzing with questions like, "Why was he here? How long had be been sleeping there? Where the hell was Roland?" She was so in shock she could not contain her expression.

He just looked at her slightly embarrassed at how she reacted not knowing how to make the situation better.

They both just stared at each other not saying anything for the longest time. He looked at her pleadingly hoping she would catch his apology but her expression was furious.

"How could he even think sleeping beside me was, in any realm, ok?" her mind reeled.

At this look he took a step towards her, hands still raised, needed to say something to ease the tension that had arisen. "I didn't mean any harm… I just dozed off." He said guiltily.

She just shook her head trying to shake all of the thoughts that kept popping into her head. "Was he the reason she had woken up feeling so comfortable? Had she subconsciously known he was there instead of Roland?" she couldn't keep thinking these thoughts. He took steps toward her, holding his hands up like a frightened puppy. He had every right to be cautious now, she was a Queen for god sake and he intruded on her in bed. She scoffed trying to push all of these thoughts away, she had not heard a word he had said. "Hm?" she replied trying to figure it out.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Your Majesty. I didn't think it would upset you if I took a rest. I was just waiting for you to wake." He said in a rather reserved tone in case he found himself being yelled at.

She took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly to calm herself. She knew in her heart he hadn't meant anything by it, but the anger just flowed through her the way it did before the curse had brought them to Storybrooke. Now she tried to settle herself before it bubbled over the top. She needed to abstain from screaming at him so instead she looked at him, holding everything back. He physically shuddered as she spoke saying, "It's… okay…" In a rough voice that made it so he could still note her anger.

He could tell she wanted to blow up, but she was trying very hard to keep herself in check. He realized seeing this, the incredible strength she had, the restraint. It made him admire her even more. He could see how people would fear her, if she had actually yelled at him he knew he would have been intimidated. Even seeing her in this way, as the Evil Queen, he wanted her, wanted to embrace her for at least trying to not be that person she used to be.

As their eyes stayed locked on each other, she thought about Henry, how all of this trying and pushing away the anger was all for him. Thinking about how he would never see her progress, tears started coming to her eyes. "Oh god, not again… why does this man always make me so emotional" she thought mad at herself for letting herself be so vulnerable.

He noticed her face turn sullen and he made a snap decision, he had to console her in any way he could. Her mind was thinking too hard, he had upset her and now it was his job to take her mind off of the things haunting her. He knelt down in front of her, at eye level with her now, putting his hands on her thighs. He knelt there for a few moments, just looking straight into her eyes. After what happened at dinner when he kissed her, he didn't know if it was the best idea to try again, but in the end, his desire surpassed the worry and he decided to just take a leap of faith, and with that he leaned forward quickly and pushed his lips against hers.

She jumped slightly startled by his action, but after a second all of her thoughts melted away and she just gave in, letting all of her anger and sadness go, for that one single moment.

When he pulled away she was in a daze, the kiss had been so powerful and overwhelming it took them both a few moments to catch their breath and compose themselves before he leaned his forehead against hers and breathed, "I would say I'm sorry… But I'm not." He smiled impishly. All she could do in response was smile, her mind still reeling from the kiss.

As she was about to say a witty comeback, the doors burst open to reveal a worried Snow.

"Of course" Regina thought sarcastically, "It is always Snow who finds her in compromising situations with this damn man."

They both stood and separated from each other and faced Snow waiting to hear what she had to say.

Snow just stood there fidgeting with her dress because she had completely forgotten why she had come to find Regina in the first place. She was turning a bright shade of red as their eyes were still both staring at her, confusingly and angrily.

After a few moments of pure silence between the three, Snow remembered what she had come for, "Um… Regina, I was worried about you…" before she could continue Regina interjected, "Why? I just woke up" in a harsh tone that made Snow cringe.

Snow replied by saying hesitantly, "The dwarves… they thought they saw… an intruder when they were patrolling the castle…"

"Why does this concern me?" Regina snapped becoming annoyed with the whole conversation and how slow it was going.

"Well, when Grumpy approached the intruder, they just disappeared… in a cloud of pink smoke… When they went over to the place that the intruder had been standing they noticed what he or she had been looking at…"

"Well, spit it out, dear. I don't have all day" she said extremely impatient.

"Well, it was… Regina, it was a picture of you."


	20. Chapter 20

They were still all standing there when Charming came rushing in. "No sign of the intruder yet. We have searched everywhere. It's like they just vanished into thin air." He thought about the type of magic used and turned his attention to Regina whose mind was searching for an answer. Everyone she knew that had done magic was dead, gone, for a while now.

Charming decided to push her and asked, "Well?"

She looked at him disgruntled by how he was speaking to her. "Well what?" she snapped back.

"Do you have any idea who this mystery intruder could be? They obviously have some sort of fascination with you."

Her defensive composure vanished as she continued to say, "No, regrettably, I know no one, alive or in this realm, that does magic."

With that being said, Charming fell silent unsure of what the next course of action would be if they had no idea who was targeting Regina.

Charming snapped back from his thoughts when he realized Snow was fidgeting quite a lot, it looked as though she was itching to leave. He had no idea what was wrong but he decided to indulge her saying, "Well, Snow and I should be heading out. That intruder won't catch himself" he said with a light chuckle at his heroic sounding charisma before grabbing Snow's hand and exiting the room leaving Robin and Regina alone, yet again, a pattern that always tended to happen.

Regina stood motionless and Robin turned to face her. He just looked at her, concerned, waiting for her to say something, anything to show that she was okay with everything that had just happened.

She was not okay, far from it. She couldn't believe how the kiss had made her feel, it felt like she could let go of all of her worries and love again… but… then this new intruder. How could she be so foolish to think that she would ever get away with being with someone again. She was stupid to think that this time would be different, that no one would take away someone she cared about. It never worked that way and she knew it, everyone she loved was ripped from her and that was how it would always be, she could never be happy. She didn't know if she could lose any more people in her life no matter what they meant to her. Everyone she cared about put themselves in danger just being around her. She wouldn't ever be able to convince Snow of that, but she would sure as hell make sure that Robin knew and stayed away from her, for Roland's sake. Roland couldn't lose another parent, especially because of her, someone not worthy enough for his love even.

With everything that she felt she had to do becoming clear in her mind, she decidedly raised her walls and took a few steps back from Robin. He could see her physically changing, making space between them to show how closed off she was making herself, such a change from the kiss, the one moment where he felt he had been the closest to her. He tried to reach out to touch her arm but she just took yet another step away from him turning her back. He couldn't see her expression but he could hear a few heavy hearted breaths. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but before he could take a step towards her he heard her say, "please leave" in a voice devoid of any emotion, completely cold, a voice that sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head, he wanted to fight for what had been so good. But, he knew the more he pushed, the more she would close off from him. So he decided to leave while he was… ahead? Not really, but he couldn't change it, the decision she made or even, her. He felt as if he had broken something that would have been good for both him and Roland. What was he to do now?

Out in the hallway, Charming was intent on getting answers from his wife who was still staring down at her shoes. "What the hell happened…?"

She kept her head hung down as she said, "I walked in at the wrong time…"

"What does that mean?" his mind reeling as to what she had actually walked in on.

"I think… I walked in on... a moment." She said searching her brain to remember the exact picture of what she had seen. "I might have ruined Regina's happiness again…" Snow stated plainly full of guilt.

"Why would you think you ruined her happiness?" he asked confused "So you interrupted them, it was just an awkward moment and they will get over it, if you, in fact, did walk in on a moment" he said using air quotes around the word moment.

"You didn't see how they both looked at me when I first walked in. I just stood there like an idiot. I should have left as soon as I saw them together. I just couldn't move, it felt like my feet had been painfully nailed to the floor. I just stood there and stared." Snow said becoming slightly hysterical. She wanted Regina to be happy, she deserved it more than anyone. "I hope everything does turn out okay." Snow said trying to be positive despite the negative thoughts weighing her down.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" consoled Charming with a smile filled with love.

But it seemed he had spoken too soon. Just then the door opened beside them to reveal a disheveled and what seemed like broken Robin, they tried saying things to him but he didn't seem to hear or register that they were talking to him. He just walked past them, slowly, down the hallway, unsure of where he was going. All he wanted to do was walk.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as Robin left, she felt her knees go weak causing her to collapse in a clump onto the floor. Head in her hands, she lost all control of the restraint she had shown in front of Robin just moments before. Her world was spinning, she needed to force her thoughts of Robin to the darkest parts of her heart, so to never feel those feelings again. She found herself having trouble letting go, letting go of that sliver of happiness she had felt.

Snow said a quick goodbye to Charming before slipping back into the room. What Snow saw when she entered the room broke her heart, instead of seeing the strong, powerful, and fearless Evil Queen she had dealt with for so many years, she saw the remnants of a broken woman. A woman that seemingly had no will to go on. She bent down beside her and gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, to let Regina know that she was there for her. Regina jumped slightly for she had not heard Snow come in.

Regina then felt a tug on her shoulder, Snow was trying to get her to turn around. Regina refused, she already had to deal with Robin seeing her this way, she didn't need the rest of the castle knowing about how fragile she was. Especially now, with this new intruder investigating her, or whatever they had in mind by looking at her picture. She had to be strong, back to her invincible self, the cold and heartless villain that she once was.

Regina knew that resisting Snow would do nothing because for some reason Snow always came back, gave her another chance, saw some sort of glimmer of hope in her at all times, it continued to amaze her. So she quickly slipped from Snow's grip and turned to face her, revealing her saddened face and puffy eyes. Snow's heart fell a few more feet when it dawned on her that she had truly never seen Regina vulnerable, never thought that Regina was capable of hurt like this. She knew that Regina had been having a hard time with the loss of Henry, but she would've never imagined her showing this much emotion. This was the same woman she had stopped from burying her heart to get away from the pain. A woman that would do anything to escape showing emotions to others, so what had been different now? Snow thought hard and came up with only one answer, Robin. Something about him was affecting Regina, she had no clue what it was, but it had to be him.

Snow quickly wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tighter and tighter, her pure of heart comfort flowing from her and through Regina.

Regina had no idea how to react to Snow and her hug. In the old days she would have used this opportunity to exact her revenge on her for her part in Daniel's death. But, her new self would… what? She had never been put in this situation before. She was at a loss. But one this for sure, she did not want to disappoint Henry. So she lifted her arms slightly and laid them upon Snow's back, still feeling like she was doing it wrong.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief, Regina was changing, right before her eyes, beneath her grip.

After the few moments they spent like that Regina pulled back, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes, to wipe away any remnants of the tears that had once fallen down her cheeks. Her breathing had begun to steady and it was all because of Snow and her silent comfort. Regina looked back at Snow, into her wide, caring eyes with wonder. She was actually… thankful, thankful to have Snow there to console her as… a friend, she thought with a smile escaping her lips. Noticing this smile, Snow looked back at her, sure of what it meant and smiled too.

Snow was first to speak, "You wanna talk about it?" she said slowly, somewhat afraid still of how she would react in such a delicate state.

Regina thought for a moment and then nodded her head yes which surprised herself as well as Snow who had been almost one hundred percent sure that she would have said no.

With that, they both took a seat upon the bed and Regina poured out her heart, the pain that she felt longing for her long gone son, the recent events with Robin and Roland, everything. Snow's heart felt for her story when she spoke of Henry, it reminded her of Emma and her loss as well. When all the storytelling had come to an end, both women had tear stained cheeks and a new bond, a friendship that neither of them would deny. They both had an understanding now that they could count on each other, lean on one another, when it was needed.

They both walked out of the room feeling more relieved than they had been in a while, both feeling as though some weight had been lifted from their similarly, burdened shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

Snow and Regina walked side by side through the castle corridors, not speaking, but together having a knowledge that they had no need to, just being together was comfort enough. They pushed open the doors to the dining hall to reveal quite a commotion. Everyone was absolutely hysterical at the news of the unknown stranger. Charming was standing in the middle of it all surrounded by the dwarves and the merry men, obviously trying to calm everyone down who was worried at the thought of dark magic appearing in the castle yet again. They were each shouting in a different direction, no one could hear anything anyways. The uproar only grew worse when they spotted Regina.

"It's her they want! Why not just let this person have her and we can all go back to feeling safe again, as it has been." yelled one of the mass followed by more than a few agreeing shouts.

Snow interjected then, as more of the crowd turned to step towards Regina, she threw her hands in the air saying, "Hold on everyone! Can we just take a second to think about what you are all agreeing to?" she pleaded, "We don't need to take someone's life to achieve safety in this kingdom."

"After everything she had done to us, don't you think she deserves it?" yelled another voice from the mob.

"But think of all the good she has done since then, in Storybrooke. Even if you didn't see it,I know it's there and I refuse to sacrifice anyone to an unknown threat. It could be nothing." she said optimistically trying to convince everyone and herself, because as she knew, it was never nothing with Regina.

As the crowd pondered her response, Regina just fidgeted where she stood, taking in all of Snow's kind words, it was strange, normally she talked about people like they were pawns but now it was reversed, she was on the other side. She felt a little out of place, not being the one in power, but she just pushed that feeling away, staring intently at the mob inching closer still despite Snow's words. She prepared herself to use magic if it came down to it. Honestly, she hoped she could count on Snow to change their minds, she hadn't been using magic and it felt good, made her feel less of a strain like she was betraying Henry.

Snow was running out of ideas, the mob was inching closer when the booming voice of Prince Charming echoed around the room, spreading to all four corners and piercing the people's hearts, everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to face him. He began, "We have to stop this nonsense! If there really is someone out there threatening any of you" he said directly eying Regina, "then we have to focus on them and not on destroying each other!" Everyone looked at him in awe, glad to have their prince back at the helm of command. They all listened to him intently because they knew in their hearts that he would lead them down the right path as he and Snow always have.

Waiting for him to continue and tell them the plan, they all took their seats, feeling calmer about the situation than before. Noticing their anxiousness for what to do next, he eyed Snow giving her a look to let her know, he had absolutely no idea what the next move was. With this she stepped up, "Everyone," she stated in a very calm but forceful manner, "we have taken precautions to ensure the safety of the castle." She motioned a hand to the merry men who were now all huddled together in one corner. "These men have been chosen to watch over the people of this castle on top of the dwarves who have always worked hard to keep this place running smoothly." As she ended her speech she noticed a few people still wearing worried facial expressions, so she chose to speak one final sentence, hoping it wouldn't come off too harsh, "I will also, be personally watching Regina until this magic wielder has been found and apprehended."

Regina swiftly turned to glare at her for what she had just spoken, Snow shot her back an apologetic smile but did notice the people more at ease once she said it.

She walked to Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, at least now we get to spend more time together!" she said with a throaty chuckle.


	23. Chapter 23

When the masses had been herded out, all that was left in the dining hall was, Snow, Charming, Regina, Little John, and Red.

Red had stayed back to offer her help to Snow with Regina because she didn't want anything to happen to her, just in case Regina's nice act was all a ruse.

Little John spoke up as to why he had stayed and requested an audience with them, clearing his throat, he began, "Princess Snow, I wanted to voice our thanks again for giving us your trust in guarding the castle and its inhabitants. With Robin as our leader, I can safely say we will do the job justice" he said beaming with pride and honor "But I have some concerns with Robin's behavior lately..." he finished quietly.

Regina looked up at the mention of Robin, "To what behavior are you referring?" she asked trying to convince herself it had nothing to do with her, though something in the back of her mind kept pestering her saying she was was the exact reason.

Little John looked a little sheepish as he looked away from her and continued, "He has been... different recently. We have all noticed it, he has been, well... neglecting duties. Then, earlier Robin came to talk to me. He looked awful, I couldn't even describe it, he asked me to watch Roland for a while, and no one has seen or heard from him since." Little John noticed that the information of his disappearance didn't really seem much of a shock to anyone but Red so he gave them a questioning look.

Charming and Snow both looked at Regina then, searching for an answer, but she averted her gaze. "We kind of saw him before he left," said Charming trying not to blow Regina's cover, "I think he just needs some time alone, nothing to fret about." he said trying to give a light hearted smile.

"Okay..." said John kind of confused by the whole situation, but he left it alone because he knew well enough not to poke into something the Evil Queen was involved in. With that he bowed quickly and showed himself out.

Red, being less courteous, blurted out as soon as he exited, "What the hell was that?"

Regina still refused to make eye contact so Red looked to Snow for an honest answer.

Snow was about to tell her, but stopped herself realizing the exact details weren't needed to ensure the people's safety so she decided to go with, "I'm not quite sure, I bet he is fine, just needed some time away from the new surroundings. He probably just needed some fresh air."

Red looked at her skeptically before she nodded giving up on finding the truth. "If you need any help... watching the Queen, you know where to find me, Snow." She said giving her friend a wink before strutting out leaving the three of them.

"Well, I think I can say for sure that, if Robin doesn't come back by tomorrow morning, I will gather some of the dwarves to discreetly help me look for him" said Charming with a look of worry washing over his face before proceeding with, "We don't need to alert everyone that someone has gone missing if he is just taking more time to be alone. We don't want to cause any more madness in this castle without due cause."

When he finished, Regina finally spoke up, "Thank you David... for your discretion earlier, you too Snow. I should be going though, I want to check on Roland and make sure he is well… you know with Robin not being here." She did not wait for their responses before she left abruptly.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and shrugged, it was late and they were all tired. They decided not to worry about anything more until morning and left walking hand in hand.

The dining hall was finally empty, or so they thought. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, only to reveal the intruder they were all worried about. She had heard everything and now had plans of her own. She threw her hands down and with a cloud of pink smoke, she was gone, leaving the room truly deserted.


	24. Chapter 24

As Regina walked down the long hallway, completely abandoned, she took time to think back to what Little John had said. Why had what he said of Robin upset her? Was she really the reason he had been neglecting his responsibilities to his men? He had been spending quite some time with her. Her mind wandered to where he could have gone to. She felt she didn't need to worry, Robin was well equipped to take care of himself, he was the infamous Robin Hood.

When she turned the corner, still muddled with thoughts of Robin, she ran into a tiny figure who seemed to have been in a hurry.

"Regina!" he screeched when he realized it was her. He threw his arms around her legs and buried his head in her dress.

She giggled and lifted him to her, giving him a hug. She forgot how comforting he was, but it then dawned on her, "What are you doing in the hallways without Little John, Roland?" she asked concerned.

"He told me Papa left, but I missed him. I went to go find him." he said innocently hoping that Regina wouldn't tell Little John.

She poked his nose lightly and made him giggle, "Your daddy will be back soon, I promise." she said in her most caring voice. "He just needed to go out for a while by himself."

He looked at her puzzled and saddened by her words, "Papa doesn't want to be with me?" he said with a pout to his lip.

"No!" she said a little too loud that it startled the little boy in her arms. She took a breath to calm herself, "He wants to be with you very much, but right now he needs his alone time." He still looked sad so she thought quickly and said, "Why don't I stay with you until your daddy comes back?" A grin appeared on his face, one that spread from ear to ear, clearly happy with the arrangement.

With that, she set Roland down on the ground and they walked back towards his room, hoping to see Little John on the way so she could explain what was going on.


	25. Chapter 25

Robin awoke with a start. He did not remember where he was or what had happened, all he knew was that he was in a room with no windows, sitting on a dirt floor, chained to a wall, with no idea how long he had been there. It was a dungeon, he was sure of it, he had been privy to many in the old days when he used to run from the Sheriff of Nottingham. The only difference was that he had no clue who's dungeon this one belonged to, never before had he been cuffed while being held in a cell.

The last thing he could remember was running out of the castle, wanting to feel something, anything that would have hurt less than the rejection from... Regina. "Regina." he breathed, "Was she okay?" his mind racing. He had no idea how far he made it out of the castle before everything in his memory went black, seemingly wiped from his mind.

He had to get out of this place, to find who would have done this to him, surely the Sheriff of Nottingham wasn't smart enough for this, to restrain him, to knock him out so quickly that he had no recollection of events.

His mind worked faster and faster trying to piece something together, even the smallest detail would do... a puff of smoke? Did he remember the color pink? Or was he just placing these images in his head because of what he had heard Snow and Charming discuss? The confusion and loss of time made his head ache.

These restraints are really a pain, there was absolutely no way for him to escape while being bound by them, all he could do was sit and wait for his captor to reveal whoever they were, no matter how long it took, he started to yell to see if a guard or anyone would show to quiet him.

His wish was granted moments later when he heard a woman's voice from the darkness say, "Shut up you insufferable fool. I liked you better when you were unconscious."

He forced himself to stand and shouted into the black void in front of his eyes, "Well then, would you care to tell me who you are, you seem lovely." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Clever boy" she chided before going on to say, "A proper introduction must be in order then. Who are you?"

He decided to play along saying, "I am Robin of Locksley. Now would you do me the honor of divulging who you are?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course, I am a proper lady after all. My name... is Cora."


	26. Chapter 26

Cora... Robin thought hard, he didn't think he had ever heard that name before. But she obviously knew him somehow, held some grudge against him, given by the shackles he was sporting.

"Are you the one that appeared in the castle, in a cloud of pink smoke?" he inquired into the blackness.

"Indeed I am. You are piecing things together rather nicely." she spoke as though she were proud of his accomplishments.

His mind instantly went to Regina, this was the intruder that had a fascination with her. "What do you want with Regina?" he said in a voice that was loud, clear, and full of protection.

"What do I want with her?" she asked rhetorically, "Oh nothing, dear. All I want is her happiness, after all, she is my daughter." she spoke as though they were the closest pair in the whole world.

Robin stood with his mouth hanging open, he had been kidnapped by Regina's mother. How could that be, Regina told Charming that she knew no one that did magic, no one alive that is, yet here is her mother, wielding magic. Surely Regina knows her, Cora acts as though they are inseparable.

"Regina said she knew of no one that practiced magic." Robin said accusingly as though she was lying to him about who she was.

"Of course, silly boy." Scoffing she went on, "She has no idea I am alive" she said as though it should be common knowledge, "She thinks some silly toy killed me and would keep me dead."

He did not know much about Regina's life prior to their meeting so he had nothing to compare her words to, he had no way of telling if she was, in fact, her mother.

She wanted to see his reaction to her words so she made a ball of fire appear in the palm of her hand to light the room. She smiled when she saw the look of astonishment and confusion on his face.

"Well, if you are her mother, and want not to hurt her, then what do you want with me?" he asked truly stunned.

"She really did never tell you anything about me, did she." Cora said slightly offended but also happy that she had an air of mystery over her. "I have always wanted what was best for Regina, whether she liked it or not. A mother knows best, and what that is, is for her to resume her place as Queen. She should not be squandering her time with some low life and his son." she spat.

At the mention of Roland, Robin became angry, "You better not go near them." he shouted.

"No need to shout, dear. I am right here." she smiled, still holding the power over their conversation. "I won't touch your, precious boy," she said using air quotes around precious boy, "if you stay away from my daughter."

"You're out of your mind, lady. I will fight for her and I will fight you, whatever it takes. You may be her mother, but I will not let you anywhere near her." he growled.

"Fiesty, I like that. But, as you are stuck in here, you have no choice in that matter." she laughed as he remembered he was locked up. "You may think you love her, darling. But, I know better, love is weakness. You will learn, and with you gone, she will learn it for one, final time."

"I will never leave her, you witch" he snarled.

"We shall see." she said with confidence. With a flick of her hand she opened the cell door and sauntered in.

Robin tried to run at her, but the shackles would not allow it. She chuckled at his unsuccessful attempt to get to her. "I will get what I want for my daughter, even if you do not approve." With that she thrust her hand into his chest and swiftly pulled. With a cry of agony he doubled over in front of her, the woman now holding his heart in her hand.

She stood there waiting for him to regain his breath before she went on, "This heart is now enchanted, you do know what that means right?" she said devilishly.

He had never seen someone pull a heart out before, let alone enchant it. He shook his head slightly, stubborn to the fact she still had the upper hand.

"Well, whoever has a heart... controls it." she said with much emphasis on the word control.

He stared at her in shock, she couldn't be serious.

"If you do not leave Regina willingly, I will, in a manner of speaking, force your hand in the matter." She smirked, she had won and she knew it.

He crumpled to the floor, seemingly in defeat. She decided to leave him there for a couple more days before she would set him free to do as she pleased. With that she left in a puff of pink smoke, resealing the dungeon door on her way out.

Robin silently pleaded for a miracle to help him escape or at least to keep Regina and Roland safe.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning had everyone with worried hearts, Robin still had not returned. It was unlike him to leave Roland for so long without being on a mission with the merry men.

When Charming and the dwarves returned in the late afternoon after searching for Robin, they came up empty handed, not a clue that he had even been anywhere in the forest. Either he didn't want to be found or he was in some sort of danger, either way Charming knew he had to report their lack of findings back to Snow and Regina.

He sullenly walked the halls until he came across the round figure of one Little John talking in hushed whispers with the merry men. When Little John noticed him, he swiftly turned to greet him, automatically silencing what they had been discussing prior to his arrival.

"Little John, may I have a word?" Charming said, still skeptical as to what they were keeping from him.

He obliged to the Prince's wishes and shooed his men away so they could be left alone.

"Is something wrong?" Charming questioned.

Little John knew he couldn't lie to him, so he started to explain, "We are all just worried about Robin, that is all. We want to search for him, the men, they are afraid something has happened to him."

"That won't be necessary" Charming put up a hand as Little John started to interject, "We already went out this morning looking for him to no avail." His voice trailing off.

"What do you think has conspired here? Is this the magical intruder's fault or just some fluke?" John asked getting more and more worried by the second.

"We have no idea, but I assure you, we will get this all figured out. I do ask that you keep this between us, we don't need to alarm anyone before we know the truth of the matter." Charming said hoping he could trust Little John.

He looked at Charming trying to decide what was best and came to the decision that it would be best to keep it to themselves, "I will think of something to distract the merry men for a while."

Charming gave him a light smile, patted him on the shoulder, and left to go relay the same information to the others, hoping they were just as agreeing as Little John had been.


	28. Chapter 28

Robin hadn't slept a wink since his encounter with Cora, he had no idea how much time had passed or even where she was keeping him, but he was anxious to get out of the cell and back to his life, controlled or not, he needed to see his son.

He shuddered when he saw a fireball just appear in the hand of none other than his captor. He had no clue how long she had been there, but now that he knew she was he yelled, "Where am I?" anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Don't worry, child. You are not far from where you wish to be." she chided with a devious smile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Robin snarled.

She laughed at his confusion as well as at her brilliance, "You never left." She walked closer to the bars before saying, "You are still in Snow and Charming's castle." With a wink, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted not ready for her to leave again, "That's not possible, they would have noticed by now."

She spun back around, "You really think they patrol the dungeons when they think no one is here?" throwing her head back with a chuckle, "They never use these dungeons anyway, they don't believe in it unless it's someone quite bad. Don't you worry your pretty little head, you will be free soon, when they are in enough of a frenzy." As soon as she finished she disappeared leaving him alone again.

"I'm still in the castle..." he thought, "How could I be so close, yet feel so far, from everything I love and cherish." Everyone was going on with their lives only floors above him and they didn't even know it.

He drifted off to sleep then, a little more at ease for having some of his questions answered.


	29. Chapter 29

Snow and Little John made it to Roland's room quickly but she hesitated before going in, she knew Regina was having fun with him, keeping her mind off of the intruder and Robin's disappearance, but they needed her now. Robin had been gone too long and they only had one last option, Regina and her magic. Little John gave her a nudge, so she breathed through her nervousness and pushed the door wide open to reveal a giggling Roland sitting beside Regina with a book.

"Um..." Snow started slowly, "Regina could we bother you for a bit?" she said putting on her best smile as to not alert Roland.

Regina looked down at Roland, her eyes asking what to do about him, Snow noticing her question answered, "Little John can take over."

He stepped into the room waving at Roland who seemed excited to see his friend and still completely oblivious to the happenings outside of the room.

Saying her goodbyes to Roland, Regina slipped out of the room with Snow, becoming concerned quickly as she noticed a wave run over Snow, completely changing her composure now that they were alone.

"Regina, it's Robin." she stated plainly.

That much she had figured, but she still had no idea why Snow was acting so strange.

"No one has seen him, and we didn't want to worry you with Roland, but we are out of options." She took a deep breath before continuing, "We need your magic to help us locate him."

Regina cringed, but nodded her head, she had to help in any way she could, for Roland's sake at least.

As they walked down the hall towards the dining hall Regina's mind was filling with thoughts of Robin, what could he be doing that would keep him away so long? It didn't make sense. All of the feelings she had for Robin had been suppressed since he had not been around for a couple days, but now they were all rushing back, the worry she had for him. She hoped that he hadn't been taken by the intruder after she had pushed him away to keep him safe from the very same person.

Snow grabbed her hand supportingly before she pushed open the giant doors, instantly everyone turned, relief washing over their faces as they saw that Regina had agreed to come.

"Let's get to work." said Regina before diving back into the magic of this realm.

She looked at what they had collected for ingredients, but she was missing a few things so she looked to the dwarves to find them quickly, which they did without question.

Regina had to make a locator potion, as well as she needed to have something of Robin's. Charming stepped forward and handed her a bow, presumably Robin's bow, which would work perfectly.

As she mixed ingredients, everyone in the room just watched silently, in a kind of stupor over how magic was made, many of them only privy to the consequences of magic, never before to be able to actually see it performed. When the dwarves returned with the last ingredients, she finished up quickly.

Holding his bow out in front of her, she dowsed it with the potion and waited. It started to rattle and then off it took, taking them on a path to Robin, wherever he was.


	30. Chapter 30

They were all about to follow Regina, who was scampering very closely behind the floating bow, when the doors shut right behind her, locking everyone else inside. Regina had no time to figure it out, so she kept on moving, weaving through the hallways to find Robin.

Back in the dining hall, everyone was furiously banging on the door trying to find a way out. Snow turned to Charming with a concerned look on her face, "We have to get out of here! We can't leave Regina alone, to fend for herself against whatever is locking us in here!" she said more frantically now.

Charming grabbed both of her shoulders to calm her down and said, "You know Regina can handle whatever this person throws at her."

"But it seems as though this intruder wants Regina alone, and that worries me, they don't want us helping her." Snow fell into his arms, praying that Regina would be okay.

Regina kept following the path of the bow, it lead her weaving through many hallways, but she knew this castle well, she had, of course lived here while she still had the moniker, Evil Queen.

She found it curious that she wasn't headed outside of the castle doors, but rather toward the dungeons. When she was right in front of the open doorway that led down to the darkest depths of the castle, the bow suddenly dropped, lifeless and unmoving with a loud clang as it hit the floor.

Before she could even take another step, she was hit with a force so hard it knocked her over, the force of another body colliding with her own, landing right on top of her. When she opened her eyes, what she saw made her heart flutter, Robin.

She quickly moved her hands to his face and kissed him passionately, she didn't even think about what she was doing, she was so happy to see him, that he was alive and well. The shock on his face faded fast as he became engrossed in the kiss.

When they parted he just gazed at her longingly, wishing the moment wouldn't end because he knew what it was that Cora would make him do eventually, hopefully later rather than sooner.

"What?" she said laughing lightly, still inches from him, he could feel her breath.

"I... just didn't expect... that. I mean, after how we left things." she cut him off before he could go on.

"You've been gone for a while and I realized I was actually worried. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have given you a second thought. I... missed you." she choked out as if the last words would strangle her as soon as they were spoken.

She nudged him a little to tell him to move off of her which saddened him. As soon as he was sitting upright, she crawled into his lap, swinging her arms around his next, looking him intently in the eyes, "I just never thought I could handle being with anyone again." She looked away from his gaze at saying the words, words that made her feel vulnerable.

He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it so she was forced to look at him once more, he held her gaze for a few moments before dropping his eyes to her lips, watching them part slightly before he leaned in slowly, waiting for her to give him permission. She obliged and leaned her chin up toward him, a slow kiss, one that made them both feel like they would just melt away together. When they parted, he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Good luck trying to get rid of me a second time."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she said, her heart fluttering at the idea of being with someone forever, something that never seemed possible. Her mind still brought her to think about losing him, but in the moment she pushed it away so she could be one hundred percent there with him.

"Regina... there is something I need to tell you..." he was cut off by a loud crash. Immediately she jumped up and started towards the sound, "Regina, please," he pleaded, "Don't go."

"I have to investigate, don't worry" she said with a smile, "I won't be gone long." and with that she disappeared through the doorway to the dungeons.

As soon as she left, Cora appeared, "I thought I was very clear, peasant." she said coolly. "The only reason I let you go was so Regina didn't find you locked up, I can't have her suspicious. Now I will give you one more chance to break her heart before I do it for you, and know, I won't be so nice." she threatened. With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as Regina returned.

"It must have been nothing" she smiled pulling him up to his feet and into an embrace.

He held her tightly, stroking her hair, thinking about what Cora had just said. Hoping he could find a way around the imminent heartbreak. They turned quickly when they heard the voices of Snow and Charming, neither of them moving from each other's embrace.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey!" shouted Snow and Charming sprinting towards them, ignoring their embrace completely.

Snow was so happy that they were both okay, she flung her arms around both of them before Charming pulled her off of them, trying to help Regina and Robin salvage their tender moment together. He saw the happiness in their eyes, still gleaning in each other's presence. He nudged Snow slightly so she would notice, despite her tunnel vision of the mission. When he got hold of her, she smiled at the moment they walked in on, something encompassing happiness in the eyes of the person she thought deserved it the most.

They left shortly after to leave the seemingly happy couple alone once again, Snow turning every so often to check they were still there before they were out of sight.

Robin breathed a laugh into her hair. With her head against his chest, he could feel every breath, all of the movement that happened as he laughed.

She wanted this, needed his comfort. When she finally pulled away, still in his grip, she looked up, straight into his soul.

She frowned seeing the sadness below the surface, she stuck out her lower lip, pouting in flirty manner. She was going to have fun with this while it lasted, however long, she thought optimistically.

Before he could respond, set her straight, break her heart, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. His troubles melted away instantly, the mission he was instructed to do, gone. When she stepped back, she admired his face, the smile that had run over his lips, the dimples that had befallen his cheeks.

"I can't live without you, Regina." he said almost turning sullen.

She laughed quietly before going on, "You never have to. Didn't we already go over this?" she joked, nuzzling his nose.

"Yes..." he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't say another word, I've missed you too much to discuss worries at the moment," she said pulling him with her down the hall, straight towards the dining hall to figure out the exact events of Robin's disappearance. Though in the back of her mind she wished they didn't have to be with everyone else, she wanted to just be with him, two hearts beating together


	32. Chapter 32

When they finally arrived in the dining hall, things were a buzz with the news of Robin's recent reappearance. The first people to welcome them back, with open arms, was Little John, "I'm glad you are back, sir," he said lifting them both into the air with his embrace.

They took a seat together at a table where numerous others came to visit, to ask him how he was doing and offering him food. They both sat there, enduring it and that was okay because they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Charming's voice boomed throughout the room, "Robin, please come up here, man. Tell us all what happened, who took you."

Robin rose slowly, his mind racing with what he was supposed to say, fear running through his veins of what Cora would do if he told everyone the truth.

When he reached Charming, he was speachless, he looked out into the crowd, finding solace in Regina's loving gaze. His heart started to ache the instant he opened his mouth, his brain told him one thing, but his mouth spoke another, what came out appalled everyone, "I stayed away by my own free will. This castle is corrupting me and my men, the people and the space. I steal from the rich, I do not live with them. What I have been doing here is hurting everyone, I must leave," he finished bluntly and started to walk away.

Regina immediatly jumped up from her seat and jogged over to him, grabbing his arm to turn him around. The eyes that looked back at her, looked cold, unfeeling, and vacant. "You don't mean that." she whispered.

He whipped his arm from her grasp and growled, "I can't do this, not with you, not ever." Staring straight through her, he busted through the doors and left everyone in awe.

As soon as he was in the hallway, seemingly alone, he reverted back to normal. Cora appeared in front of him, "I told you I wouldn't be so nice. I cannot have you playing 'house' with my daughter. This way, now I can come in and help her to heal and you can be gone, back to your pitiful life." She smirked and vanished leaving him with no sliver of hope.


	33. Chapter 33

After the scene Robin had made, everyone stood in complete silence, all eyes locked on Regina.

Her mind was reeling, she finally let herself believe that she could be happy and have something. Her heart felt as though it had been shattered all over again. Without a second thought she briskly walked out of the dining hall leaving everyone to speculate in whispers as soon as she departed.

When she reached the dark hallways, her emotions flooded over, the tears came streaming down her face, no one would have been able to halt them.

She started to run, run as far as she could. When she stopped, she found herself in her garden, her apple tree, the only thing that was always there for her. She fell against the tree in defeat, her face in her hands, sobbed uncontrollably.

A rustle further away brought her back to the real world, back from the brink of despair. She averted her attention to the dark figure in a hood. She was in no mood to be with anyone. In a destroyed voice she spat, "Leave me alone".

Out of the shadows walked someone she thought she would have never seen again.

"Mo...Mother?" She stuttered in shock.

"Hello dear" Cora replied with a smile.

"How can you even be here?" Her voice coming out all high and squeky. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, this couldn't be real, she must have been some figment of her imagination in her emotional state, yet she just seemed so real.

"Regina, darling, I'm here" she said sitting down beside her, placing a hand upon her shoulder, knowing exactly what she had been thinking, "To keep it short, when Rumple died, the candle brought me back, a life for a life."

Regina just stared blankly at her. She couldn't care less about a candle, all she was glad about was that she had someone there for her, so she wasn't actually alone while she felt this vulnerable.

They stayed there, Regina catching Cora up on all the events, for hours, talking, laughing, being mother and daughter... Again.


	34. Chapter 34

Snow decided that it had been long enough, she gave Regina the space she needed and now it was time for her to go console her, probably to her disdain, but she would give it her best shot. She left everyone and went on her search for Regina. It took her a while to find her, sitting by her special apple tree, it gave Snow the time to think about what to say to console her. When she came into view of Regina, what she saw was not what she had expected, laughter came from Regina's mouth and beside her sat a woman, a woman that from far away she could not make out.

She slowly walked towards them, the mysterious person coming into better view. Snow stopped cold in her tracks, Cora, it couldn't be. Memories of Cora's death flooded back into her mind, she visibly cringed at the thought, bringing her presence to the attention of both ladies.

Regina beckoned her over happily, waving a hand to get her to come join in their festivities, as though, a few hours ago, Robin hadn't just betrayed her.

Snow opened her mouth to say something but she had no words, nothing would come out of her mouth but a breath of air. Regina filled the silence then, "It's complicated." she said with a chuckle, "Let's just leave it at that."

"Regina, dear, I'm going to go and rest now, it's been a long day. You should think about getting some as well, you look tired." Immediately Cora rose to excuse herself and sauntered off.

When she was out of sight Snow jumped in, shooting questions in every which direction, "How long has she been here? Was she the who we all kept seeing? Why are you two so buddy buddy?"

Regina quickly put up a hand to cease the interrogation, "She said she just arrived, she has been in another village for a while but came here as soon as she got word of our return. I did mention the intruder to her, she said that she would help us figure out who it was." she responded calmly and in a light manner.

With that, Regina placed a hand upon Snow's shoulder, "I should get rest, after what happened today," she shuddered at the memory, "It would be good." She smiled and left Snow alone sitting beneath the apple tree.

Snow had no idea what had just happened, it all occurred so fast, her mind was trying to process everything, she decided that she needed to walk off the events. Charming might be able to shed some light on the situation.

Walking slowly back towards the dining hall she decided to take a longer route so she could clear the jumble of thoughts that clogged her head. She detoured through a darker hallway, every room she passed was dark except one, it looked as though some faint light was coming from one of the bedrooms.

As Snow inched closer she heard quiet noises, a soft voice speaking to someone. She peaked around the corner slowly to reveal Cora.

"...She will be Queen again... She doesn't know... Trusting... Everything I want... "

Snow, hearing parts of the conversation, hurried off to find Charming, she had known Cora's arrival was suspicious. But one thing she did know was that she needed proof to show Regina, Cora had made herself a very believable, doting mother, Regina wouldn't believe that she had her own agenda.

Now she was running, she had to get to Charming fast, she couldn't take being the only one to know about Cora's plan when all of a sudden she collided with someone, Snow falling right on top of them. She recognized the scent of forest in the darkness, Robin.

"Robin!" she exclaimed before remembering what he had done to Regina. She hit him on the shoulder, "What is wrong with you?" she slightly yelled.

"Snow, I'm not in the mood" he said seeming defeated, pushing her off lightly.

"What do you have to be upset about. You were the one that hurt Regina..." before he cut her off abruptly.

"That wasn't me... not really..." he trailed off looking her in the eyes as she realized exactly what had happened.

"Cora..." Snow breathed.

He simply nodded.

"She must have your heart then" she said shaking her head in disbelief as he nodded his confirmation of her fear. "We need to get to Charming and everyone else to let them in on what's going on!"

He grabbed her arm, "You can't, she will stop at nothing to get what she came here for, she will hurt the people we love." Robin sounded completely sullen.

"Robin," she said looking him right in the eyes, "If we don't do anything the person we both love will get hurt the most. Think about Regina, I know you love her, that's why Cora would force you to say those things."

Robin didn't want anything to happen to her, never in a million years. He would do whatever he could, but he knew he couldn't go with Snow. "She controls me, I can only hinder you, go without me, I will work on a plan of my own as well." Giving her a half smile, he pushed her in the direction of the others and backed off into the darkness.


End file.
